Avatar una nueva generación
by AleeBlue
Summary: Todos conocemos las historias de los avatar Aang y Korra pero ¿después de ellos que paso? acompáñame en esta historia para descubrirlo
1. PROLOGO

Avatar una nueva generación

Inspirado en Avatar la leyenda de Aang y Avatar la leyenda de Korra.

No se trata de lo que sucede durante La leyenda de Aang ni La leyenda de Korra, es un después, se mencionan personajes de ambas series e incluso algunas partes se inspiran en aventuras que vivieron ambos personajes y sus respectivos compañeros.

Puede contener Yaoi, Lemon, incesto Yuri y Muerte de personajes.

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang ni avatar la Leyenda de Korra son de mi autoría esté sólo es un Fanfic. Escrito por diversión.

Hace más de mil años hubo una guerra que destruyo La Paz entre las naciones, la nación del fuego deseosa de poder, arraso con los nómadas del Aire sin dejar sobreviviente alguno, O eso creía.

Cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba el Avatar desapareció dejando una guerra entre las naciones.

El Avatar Aang Regreso después de cien años de sufrimiento y esclavitud para terminar con la Guerra, por más de mil años las naciones han estado unidas evitando una guerra.

Pero después de tanto tiempo TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Antes de mí.

La identidad del Avatar era un secreto, esa regla comenzó después del Avatar Korra, se dice que esta ley comenzó para asegurar la reencarnación del Avatar, los que conocían al avatar decían que su vida sólo se trataba de aprender los cuatro elementos y vivir una vida pacífica.

Para mantener la paz en el mundo sin necesidad del avatar fueron creadas cuatro utopías, Kyoshi utopía del reino tierra, Aang utopía del los nómadas del aire, Roku utopía de la nación del fuego y Korra utopía de la tribu del agua, en estas utopías vivían todo tipo de personas, maestros o no maestro, desde las tribus de agua en los polos como la nación del fugo en el centro, cualquiera podía habitar en estas utopías.

Cuando las utopías comenzaron, una guerra secreta para alcanzar el poder, inicio junto con ellas los distintos elementos se fuero mudando a hacia sus utopías correspondientes y abandonando las otras separando nuevamente a cada elemento de los demás.

La nación del fugo y el reino tierra fueron los primeros en atacar, comenzaron atacando se ente ellos, después el reino tierra ataco la tribu agua del sur y en su intento por atacar la tribu agua del norte la nación del fuego ataco Ba Sing Se, la mayor ciudad del reino tierra la cual fue capturada y liberada durante la guerra de los cien años y que aún era uno de los pilares del reino tierra, el reino tierra fue debilitado y la tribu agua del norte gano la batalla.

Eso fue hace más de 10 años y desde entonces el avatar no se ha aparecido para detener la guerra, incluso se duda que aún exista un avatar. Pero la esperanza aún no ha muerto y yo se que el avatar vendrá a salvarnos.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Las tribus

La tribu del sur no era más que una pequeña aldea con menos de 2,000 habitantes.

Los príncipes Alice de 20 años maestra agua y Jeff de 18 años maestro agua son los encargados de la nación actualmente, ambos son hijos de mi tío Jaffeth y mi tía Roxan maestra agua quienes han salido a combatir fuera para evitar que se ataque la aldea una vez más.

Mi padre quién heredo la tribu del norte es el hermano menor del rey de la la tribu de sur quien años atrás cometió uno de los más grandes errores y fue desterrado de la tribu norte.

Después de ese trágico error mi tío viajo asta la tribu sur donde conoció a la princesa con la que años después contrajo matrimonio.

La tribu norte con más de 10,000 habitantes es la tribu principal de todos los agua control y sus allegados.

Mi hermano el príncipe luna y yo la princesa sol somos hijos del rey de la tribu norte y la que en vida fue reina e instructora de agua control.

Kenn 23 años sin poderes y Liz 16 años maestra agua.

Mi hermano heredará en un futuro la tribu norte y por eso mi padre lo instruye hasta en el más mínimo detalle diariamente y no lo perde de vista en ningún momento.

Y yo quien desde joven e sido una rebelde sin causa mi vida consiste en una persecución diaria de mi dama de compañía por todo el castillo y mi intento de conquistar a cualquier caballero que se me cruce por el frente, o al menos eso los hago creer.

Nunca antes había visto a mis primos, la tribu agua del norte y la tribu agua del sur llevan al menos siete años sin tener contacto, una pelea que fue causada por el deseo de mi padre y mi tío de saber cual sería la tribu más poderosa, pelea que fue ganada por la tribu norte, con aquella pelea se perdió más de lo que se gano.

Ahora e decidido embarcarme a una aventura en busca de mis primos, para mostrar mi apoyo en este momento de necesidad y aún que ellos probablemente solo crean cosas malas de mí lucharé por hacerlos cambiar de parecer, solo quiero que esta tonta pelea termine y poder reconciliar a todo el elemento agua y luchar juntos esta guerra que se generado entre elementos e intentar ponerle fin.


End file.
